jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Indoraptor123/Isla Creta: The new park Chapter 6: Bad and good news
It taked a while, but its here! Chapter 6! (This chapter was made while hearing anime musics, it helped a lot.Ans sorry for doing this too late, but now i done it.) 10/20/18 13:41 PM (phone vibrates) -Oh, hi Enrique, why did you called me? -About the dig teams Jacob, i thinked in send them to 2 countrys, as we buyed another one. -Okay, so where you want to let they go? -Ummmmm... Team 1 can go to South Africa and Team 2 can go to Australia again... -Australia again? Why? -There is very interesting creatures that lived there... -Okay... Oh, and i have news from the Muttaburrasaurus enclousure1 -What they are? -All the Muttaburrasaurus had been transported and are now living like a herd, the leader is Barry, the female and first Muttaburrasaurus. -Any more news? -Nope. See you later. -Bye. At the same day... (Phone vibrates) -Enrique...i have bad news... -...What is it? -The postosuchus! Paul and Killer fighted! -WHAT?! 14:03 PM Enrique finnaly reach the Postosuchus enclousure, he has a surprise... -What...just...happened...here? -The postosuchus fighted, we could't take an helicopter in time... -So... why they fighted? -We dont known, maybe males when in sub-adult/adult dont like any other of the species nearby. The scene was horrible, Paul, the male postosuchus killed Killer (ironic huh?) , the cameras had gotten the moment: Paul starts to roar at Killer. Killer stares at Paul and launch herself into Paul. But paul dodges and bites her leg, she falls for her belly up, and Paul bites her belly, being the final move. This made Enrique and the workers to learn that they needed to learn how to introduce dinosaurs better... 10/24/18 10:20 AM (Phone vibrates) -Enrique, the dig crew arrived. -Good, what did they found? -3 ambers, should i order the extract? -Yes please... 10/24/18 18:53 PM (Phone vibrates) -Enrique? The extraction had been been completed, there is 3 different species, should i order the production of 3 eggs? -Yes, please. 10/27/18 20:30 PM (Phone vibrates) -Enrique, the eggs! -Okay! I on my way! In the lab... (eggs cracking) The eggs hatched! Three different species, but there was one that had been recongnized by everyone: The Coelophysis. The other two was being analyzed, and they were classified as: Lesothosaurus and Minmi. There was demanded 4 more Coelophysis eggs, 19 more Lesothosaurus eggs and more 5 Minmi eggs. Two enclousures were demanded, a desert with a small lake for the Coelophysis. And for the Lesothosaurus, an plain area with small parts being filled with forests. And for the Minmi, there was an plan that would make dino experts go crazy in the park: The first enclousure to house two different species together, the Muttaburrasaurus and the Minmi. They are both from Australia and the Early Creataceous period. The new species for the park were announced at the site, and the ticket selling gone crazy. People from all the world were buying tickets. Isla Creta: The new park Chapter 7: Doctor Alan Grant. will be coming soon! Put the names for the Coelophysis, Lesothosaurus and Minmi. Now, should i do a wiki for be the site of Prehistoric Park? Category:Blog posts